A Fruits Basket For The Host Club
by S.A.O.G
Summary: When the Sohma gang and Tohru go on a luxury cruise they meet some unexpected "guests"
1. Fruits Basket prologue

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters or Fruits Basket. (If I did Tohru would be with Yuki not Kyo)

Narrator's POV

Tohru sat quietly by the window sill, she had been left alone for the day. Kyo had wondered of as usual and wasn't expected back until late, Ayame had kidnapped Yuki once again, and of course Shigure was off hiding from his editor yet again. She stood and walked to the kitchen mumbling that she should start dinner. Once she got there, she saw a Letter

~ Dear Shigure,

I invite you all on a relaxing cruise vacation. (Tohru included) We'll be all alone, except for some rich boys, so there's nothing to worry about! Me and Hatori have already paid so you have better come!

Love Momiji~

Tohru's POV

_'Oh my god!'_ I thought to myself as I bolted to the telephone. I punched in Shigures number excitedly, it didn't feel right to go but Momiji was hard to convince so I would have to accept. A jovial voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shigure its Tohru, um, would you happen to know anythig about the letter on the table?"

"Oh! Hello Tohru, yes I do! I planned on telling you but I was so sure the boys wouldn't go if I told them... I kind of wanted to speak alone."

"I understand Shigure. Bye!"

I hung up the phone than squealed with joy. I was going on a cruise!

**Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will be Host Club.**


	2. Host Club prologue

**Thank you soooooo very much for the (2) reviews and the (4) followers! I thought I could have done better, but now I know it wasn't that bad... As they say in fruits basket you don't know your own worth until someone else does right? Or is that wrong? I'm not sure! Well your here for the story not my chatter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer

I do not own Ouran host club or any of the (lovely) characters within this chapter.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Tamaki sat on the couch grinning intently. I think I heard Kaoru mumbling something about needing to do some homework but Tamaki interrupted with a speech.

"My dear hosts! I have successfully made a amazing decision, its about time we got out and about together. What's a better way than a cruise?!"

I groaned, Tamaki new I didn't like this sort of things but yet, he went along with them happily cooing over silly things, him and the twins both. Sure enough when I turned to look the twins were grinning at the thought of it.

"Um, Sempai, you know I can't afford that... So may I ask not to-"

"Now now Haruhi of course you can its FREE!"

"Wha-what?!" I stuttered confused.

"Yes FREE," he cried, "my father paid for all of us! Isn't it exciting?!"

My heart sank, it was difficult to deal with them once every day already, but who knew how long we would be on that cruise?!

"Ta-Tamaki, how long will we be there?"

"2 weeks!" He stated proudly.

Meanwhile, my head had started spinning, 2 whole weeks that was crazy! What would dad think?! I wanted to puke! Being alone stuck with THEM?! Oh Nooooo!...

**What will happen? How will Haruhi cope with it? Maybe if I get some reviews I'll be nice and give some hints. Maybe Tohru will fall in love with my favorite girl (by accident of course) maybe I'll have some fun bending your minds... Muahahahaaaaa!...**


	3. Unexpectedly Acquainted

**Hi! Thank for the happiness you have brought upon me! I love you all! (WOW IM SOOO WEIRD) Im writing this at midnight so I'm kinda loopy. Sorry! Well enjoy!**

Disclaimer

I don't own anything now do I?

Tohru's POV

We climbed onto the big boat. I was getting INTENSE nerves, the ship was huge... What happened if it suck we'ed all sink to we'ed DIE! Yuki had already tried to comfort me saying that, it was to big to sink, and that he'd protect me. It did help a lot actually. I'd seen the other group of boys they seemed cute, especially the boy with the brown hair. His eyes seemed strangely feminine. Someone poked my shoulder and I spun around to see Kyo, he'd been pissed the whole time, he was angry at Shigure for bringing him along. Yuki on the other hand was completely cool about it, surprisingly. I know your all thinking, why is that surprising? Right? Maybe not? Anyway, recently they'd been fighting more often. (Not to mention more brutally...) Kyo grunted something that sounded like, We have to board. My nerves came back all at once, I stood up straight, my suitcase in hand. Yuki must have noticed, because he wrapped his arm around my torso from the back squeezing lightly. He's so considerate... On the boat, we were given instructions to our rooms. Which I was quite grateful for, because without them I would've gotten hopelessly lost. I sat on the soft bed in my room. The room was beautiful, lace curtains lined the portholes, The bed was made with pink satin sheets and a pale yellow comforter, a round coffee table sat in the middle of the table, and on that table were tickets for a show that night. I sighed and fell backwards, I landed on plush soft pillows and squealed. I was going to enjoy this.

Yuki's POV

12:03 am

I shifted uncomfortably on the sofa in my room. It had been three weeks since Kyo had beat me in a match, his ego had inflated drastically over that period of time. Yes its true the cursed cat beat me, he had decided to surprise me from behind. I had been sick, so when he did I didn't know he was coming. Akito had called me over to the main house multiple times after that, so I was fine with running off with Momiji and Shigure. Even if that meant staying in the same place as Kyo for a while. My cell started vibrating, it was Tohru.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi..." came Tohru's shy answer. She was so cute

"Do you want to come swimming with me? I mean if you don't want to, you don't have to!"

"Shh, calm down Tohru I'll come for a midnight swim with you. Okay?"

"Okay..." She was so damned cute! "Bye" she hung up. I put on my swim trunks and a tee-shirt and left the room with a towel. I walked out of the room and started down the hallway. I started trying to remember where the pool was. I turned a corner and pumped straight into a boy my age, but much shorter. He had wavy brown hair and huge brown eye's. He started apologizing quickly, he was a lot like Tohru. Suddenly a tingly feeling spread throughout my entire body, a very familiar sensation. _But that's impossible, thats a guy! Or is_ _he?_ I thought to my self, very confused. Then it happened, the small poof that brought my rat form. The boy, or girl I wasn't very sure, looked awe struck. She/he started mumbling, then, she, fainted..._  
_

**All done... YAY? Not sure but whatevs. Soo how did you like? From now one every chapter will be 600+ Kay? So favorite me... Or the story... RIGHT NOW! ****Cause you obviously like it if you read this FAR!**

**Yolo, Peace, Cherry Tomatoes...**


	4. Two Worlds Collide

**Hey guys it's S.A.O.G. Thanks for the support you've been giving me, and hugs and kisses to all my followers out there thank you sooo much! ㈳5㈵6 **

**Disclaimer**

**I wish I owned this tho.**

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

"I'm so bored!" I moaned into the pillow on my bed, Kaoru was reading his book, again, for the fifth time! This just proves how bored we were...

"I guess we could go out for a bit." Kaoru suggested. It seemed to most people that there was so much on this boat to enjoy, but you couldn't enjoy things that weren't amusing now could you? "I mean you can't be that opposed to exploring."

"Yes I can." I grumbled angrily, all afternoon he'd been saying we should do something, and I'd refused everything.

"Well if your so bored you should at least give something a chance!" He huffed, slamming his book down on his bedside. I'd never seen him this annoyed before... Wow. "I mean why don't we at least walk around this damn ship!? I'm sick and tired of this stupid book!" I'd never ever seen him insult literature, wow, this ship does wacky thing to people.

"Fine!" I yelled back.

"Fine! Wait what?..." Kaoru said confused, he'd never won an argument before so he must've been shocked. I got up and put on a sweater. "I said, fine, let's go." I stated.

"Oh... Ok." Still confused he put on his sweater and opened the door. This was going to be a long two weeks

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I stumbled out the doorway and into the hall. Hikaru followed me close behind. My explosion was not without an explanation. Hikaru had been complaining all day about being bored, and no matter what I said he refused to leave the room. I mean, dammit, if he was so bored why wouldn't he do ANYTHING? Not really sure.

"So where are we going?" He asked me with no enthusiasm what so ever.

I grinned sheepishly. "On a walk?" I said, or more like asked. "Okay." Was his Oh So Optimistic response. (sarcasm intended.)

We walked around the boat talking about Tamaki and if there was anything he didn't like, when Hikaru stopped in his tracks. "What wrong-" I started then stopped as I saw Haruhi struggling to get up and shaking violently. I quickly dropped down to help her.

"What happened?!" Hikaru asked as I held her up. She spoke as if she thought she was crazy.

"I saw a boy turn into a rat... At least I think I did." She squealed then jumped into my arms pointing at something moving beneath some clothes on the floor. A small white rat, about the size of my palm popped out from beneath the t-shirt. Hikaru grabbed it. It looked like a cat trapping a rat. He smiled and said to me,

"I think I found something fun to do."

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I was panicking, some boy had grabbed hold of me and was running down the hall. I could here him having a conversation with someone else. I tried to listen to the conversation. "Hikaru don't hurt it!" cried the other boy, well the beast holding me now had a name. "Its probably terrified!" Boy did he get that right.

Hikaru snickered, "How did it even get in here? Calm down I just want to see if rats can swim." At this I was frantic. Of course I could swim, but not in rat form! Before the nice boy could protest, I was released into the water.

I knew I was dead the moment he released me. Water filled my lungs, my head pounded like it was split open and my entire body tingled. But it wasn't a dying tingle. Then it happened. A split second later a cloud of smoke surrounded me and I was human. I swam up as fast as I could. I broke to the surface, and gulped for air.

I looked up dizzily, I was seeing double, two boys that looked exactly the same. Wait, except for there hair and there clothes. Then a boy with raven hair pushed one of the figures.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop staring its rude!" ah so it was two people. "We cant Kyoya-" Started one of them, I presume Kaoru, "He turned into a rat!" finished the other. The Raven Haired boy stared at them disbelievingly. "Im sorry sir, these two numbskulls are just trying to bug you." He addressed me as he said it, he also said it all smiling, impressive.

I slid down uncomfortably. I was in some kind of predicament. I had no idea what to do, I was naked in a pool with three people staring at me. A polite, yet severe, raven haired boy named Kyoya, and two confused and terrified, identical boys named Hikaru and Kaoru. Hmmm how fun.

**Hmmm, things are starting to get interesting! I wonder what Im going to do with this. Not very sure. Give me some ideas wont you dears? Hey I'm going to try and update every week, but if I don't its cause I'm working on my REAL book.**

**Peace, love, and S.A.O.**

**Girl**


	5. A little bit of fate

**Hello, I'm happy to announce that this story is finally getting somewhere! For those of you who are still reading, which I'm pretty sure is like uno of you, if not none! I promise more updates than usual okay? I've been super bored recently so expect emails every freakin day from me! Id love to hear from you what you think and I will occasionally respond to reviews. Sooooooo yeah. Oi and please read MagicAnimeWorld 's fanfic: When secrets are discovered! Its soooo good!**

**Let the games begin!**

**(And may the odds be ever in your favour!)**

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

I ran through the halls toward the swimming pool. Yuki was probably waiting for me, I'm such a baka. I skidded around the corner and tripped over my own feet, someone came over to help me. I looked up and saw a boy with black hair holding me up, I blushed, he was very handsome.

"Are you alright miss?" Oooooh and polite!

"Yeah, I-I-I'm fine." Ugh I stuttered! I stood up and saw Yuki already in the water.

"Yuki, your already here?" He turned to look at me, his panic quite obvious./.. Two boys stared at him as if confused, but these two boys were exactly the same. "Twins..." I mumbled to myself.

I stood up realizing how rude I'd been.

"Hello my name is Tohru Honda, and you are?" I said bowing slightly.

"Kyoya Ootori, pleasure to meet you Miss. Honda." I gasped, _Ootori, as in the Ootori group?!_

"I apologize sir," I said bowing deeply, "One should not address a man of your stature so informally!"

Kyoya stared at me in shock for a while, I wondered what I did wrong. Suddenly the two identical boys burst out laughing.

"Did you see that Kaoru?!"

"Why I did Hikaru!"

"Kyoya is so surprised!"

"He shouldnt be, I mean,"

"_For a man of his stature!"_

I let out a loud blush and wanted to disappear, even Kyoya was chuckling, and he didn't seem like the type of person to laugh openly. I didn't understand, he must be important if he was part of the Ootori family. What was so funny?

"I'm sorry are, you all right Miss. Honda? I didn't mean-"

Kyoya tried to speak but failed miserably, his words falling into fits of laughter

"I'm not anyone important I'm the the third son, I will amount to absolutely nothing. I'm very sorry for misinforming you."

I suddenly remembered why I was hear and walked toward the pool where Hikaru and Kaoru were standing. I turned to Yuki and smiled.

"How long were you waiting for me?"

"Not long..."

The twins gazes fell on Yuki and they drew in a sharp breath.

"Do you-" Started Kaoru,

"Know each other?" Finished Hikaru.

I smiled shyly, truth was I had a huge crush on him. I turned to Yuki, he was so handsome. His hair is still a magnificent silver, his eyes a deep piercing purple. I looked at the twins and smiled again.

"Yes, we do."

The two boys looked at me with interest. "You know, I have a question for you." said Hikaru slyly. "Would you happen to know anything about a rat, you see we lost ours and we're trying to get him back."

Why did they bring a rat? Suspicion was creeping its way into my mind as I looked at them. The one boy looked terrified, as if he'd seen some sort of horror. But the other had a curious glint in his eyes, as if he knew something the other didn't. I turned to Yuki, very confused.

Finally Hikaru spoke again, "Hey have you heard of the zodiac curse?" I gaped in horror.

"It might be an interesting conversation to start with."

**Haha you are all freaking out now. Nevermind that, what did you think? I want more comments if possible though, I'm feeling a touch rejected.**

**Peace, love and S.A.O.**

**Girl**


	6. Tears of sadness, Tears of joy

**Hi its Girl! The story left at a cliffhanger so I owe you an apology! Well at least here's the explanation...**

**Warning: slight spoilers!**

**Disclaimer**

I forgot last time... *#&$  
I dont own anything except for OC's I'm not sure if they're will be any though.

* * *

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I smiled at the boy's panic. I felt bad, he probably wanted to disappear right now. Sadly that wasn't happening. I wanted to know who he was, it was obvious he was a Sohma, but what were the odd's we'd find one here? Tohru was the first to speak.

"W-w-what do you mean? Th-that's crazy!"

I smiled at her stutter, she was so cute! I turned to Kaoru, he nodded in agreement we'd made a plan for if this happened. He stood up straighter and he put on a expression I'd never seen on him before, he looked confused that didn't happen often.

"Don't lie please Tohru." He said simply, he turned to the boy "I must assume you are a Sohma... just so you don't panic, the only way we could possibly know is if we had connections, and we do."

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

I turned around the bend in the hallway, I had searched everywhere for food but this place was huge, like a maze. My stomach growled angrily at me, I mentally cursed myself wishing I'd listened to Yuki and taken the map. But no! My pride was just to important!

I ran around the corner praying I'd see someone I could ask for directions. I skidded as I saw the situation in front of me. Two boys, with red hair and brown eyes. The one on the right turned to look at me. I couldn't breath I hadn't seen them in... Forever.

"Kyo." mumbled the boy. The other turned to look now. I shifted uncomfortably tears fighting there way out of my eye's. I couldn't believe it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" I missed them, I missed them so much I couldn't stay up, I collapsed to the ground. Kaoru ran towards me hugging me violently.

"Kyo," he mumbled again.

I looked into the eye's of my best friend, my only friend as a child.

My big brother.

* * *

Tohru looked at us puzzled, I stood, still shaking. I'd accepted this a long time ago that I'd never see them again, but it was as if my two older brothers had broken the rule I'd thought they'd never break. It was now in the pile of rules they never obeyed. Hikaru grabbed me from behind and gave me a quick squeeze before releasing me to the ground again.

"Do you three know each other?" Asked Tohru squeakily. I was going to melt if she stayed this cute!

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. Hikaru walked over and swung his arm around my shoulders as if he owned me. He was so possessive some times.

"Yeah we do he's our little brother." He scowled angrily. "Do _you _know him?" I pulled myself out of his grasp and walked over to Tohru.

"Yeah they do, this is Tohru, my friend from school." I hissed, glaring at Hikaru. Kaoru jumped in quikly, trying to avoid conflict.

"Maybe we should explain what's going on. Miss Tohru might like an explanation!" he said hastily, I frowned and nodded. They did need one and they'd sure get one.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I looked at Hikaru as we lead them to the lounge. He was mad. Mad I'd gotten upset and gave us away, mad I'd offered to tell them everything, mad. Kyoya followed trailing behind the rest of us. Tohru fiddled casually with the end of her towel, she was still in her swimsuit for she didn't have time to change. The boy recently revealed as Yuki watched the floor as he walked. Kyo was right behind us grimly staring straight ahead. A man with blueish-blackish? hair, a young blonde boy that seemed a lot like Hunny, and a Black haired strict looking man as well as they rest of the host club followed us too. We reached the lounge and every one sat down, considering how many of us there were we fit pretty well.

I started the story, sadly, My voice would probably stop working halfway through but I'd try.

"When we were around one year old, Kyo was born. Our mom was worried she'd doomed us to be ridiculed for the rest of our lives because she gave birth to him, she commit suicide by jumping in front of a moving train. After father kept blaming Kyo for the incident. I had always been nice to Kyo, so dad hated me. He gave me to his friend so I couldn't deny him, he sent Hikaru because he wanted him to have a life without Kyo." I tried to continue but tears wouldn't stop coming. I gasped then continued. "He told me you were dead Kyo... Told me you killed yourself like you should have so I wouldn't come looking for you."

The tears were overwhelming. But amazing. Because I knew we had our brother back...

* * *

**Hi I couldn't help it! Don't kill me please! It gets more light hearted now! This story's almost done, I'll be starting a new one about the host club only after this, it will be a funny one! This fic changed directions about halfway through. Just so you know. I changed it, for more reviews! **

**Peace, Love, and S.A.O.**

**Girl**


End file.
